oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II: The Renegade Returns is the sequel to Monkey Madness, and is the 128th quest on Old School RuneScape. Following the events of Monkey Madness, Glough has vanished, prompting King Narnode Shareen to enlist the player's help once more in tracking down the war criminal and uncovering his next evil plan. Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Troll Stronghold **Watchtower No boosts allowed: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *60 Hunter *55 Agility (At least 70 recommended!) *55 Thieving It is also beneficial to have a high Combat, Thieving, and Agility level. |items=*Lemon *Grapes *Pestle and mortar *Pickaxe *Logs *Light source *Hammer (obtainable on island) *Chisel (obtainable on island) *M'speak amulet *Monkey talisman *Ninja monkey greegree (small or medium) *Food (Monkfish or better) *Slash weapon (to slash webs) Recommended: *Magic logs (for flying back to Gnome Stronghold) *Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Antidote+ or Serpentine helm *Good weapon *Weight-reducing clothing such as Graceful outfit *Armour with high melee/range defence *One-click emergency teleport |kills = *Kruk (level 149) *Keef (level 178) *Kob (level 185) *Tortured gorilla x9 (level 141) *Demonic gorilla x2 (level 275) *Glough (level 378) }} Walkthrough WARNING: Ape Atoll and its surrounding dungeons are very dangerous and returning to get items may prove difficult, as said by the Jagex moderators - bring only what you are willing to risk! Always be sure to have food, anti-poison or superantipoison potions, and an emergency teleport when travelling through the island and be prepared to use protection prayers. Chapter I Items Required: ''3 inventory spaces, a lemon, grapes, pestle and mortar, logs'' # To start the quest speak to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has escaped and you will be instructed to search for clues of his whereabouts, starting with his house. # Glough's house is located southeast of the Grand Tree. Climb up the ladder and then climb up the tree on the other side of the house. Now right click the tree branch and select 'Investigate'. You will receive a handkerchief that has the initials 'A.A.' embroidered on it. # You will then need to speak to his wife Anita, located up the most north-western staircase in the Gnome Stronghold. She will be in tears. Ask her "What's wrong?" and she will begin telling you that she is worried Glough may be seeing another woman. She tells you that she heard whispering upstairs in his house but couldn't reach the higher level. You must respond with "He might be in trouble, I could help." # Return to Glough's house and climb up the tree twice to reach the additional level of his house. Investigate the gnome statue to activate a hidden switch. Now search the cupboard to receive a book of spyology. Read through it: the book mentions a method to reveal text on a document encrypted with spycraft. Search the crates to the northwest to receive a brush and search the fire remains to receive a mysterious note. Follow these steps in order to decrypt the note: #* First, grind your lemon with the pestle and mortar to apply it to the note. #* Then, use the note on the nearby candles (or a lit candle). #* Next, grind your grapes with the pestle and mortar to apply it to the brush. #* Finally use the juice-coated brush on the mysterious note to received a scrawled note which is written in the ancient Gnome language. Read the note. # Return to King Narnode and talk to him to receive a translation book. Use the book on the note before speaking to the king again (You may already have this book in your bank from Monkey Madness I). # Go back to Anita, and ask "Could you translate these notes?" to receive a Translated note. Read it and return to King Narnode. # Talk to Assistant Lori south of Glough's tree and ask who he is. Then fly to Entrana using the balloon. This requires one regular log. You are not allowed to bring any weapons or armour to Entrana. (Optional: If you wish to save time getting back to the Gnome Stronghold bring 1 Magic log with you so you can return via balloon.) # Talk to Auguste who will explain that their assistant was lost while travelling to Ape Atoll. # Return to King Narnode who will tell you to travel to Ape Atoll and speak with Garkor. Chapter II Items Required: ''Pickaxe, M'speak amulet, Monkey talisman, Ninja monkey greegree or Ancient gorilla greegree, light source, slash weapon. Recommended':'' food, combat equipment, super combat, stamina, and prayer potions. WARNING: Do not underestimate the dungeon. It is filled with several 130+ combat level monsters which will hit very consistently. Prepare accordingly, and keep your health and prayer high at all times. # Make your way to Ape Atoll and head to the northern section of the island. (Wear your M'speak amulet and a ninja greegree or ancient gorilla greegree) # On the eastern side of the island, speak to Garkor who will tell you to speak to King Awowogei. # Talk with Awowogei and ask him about military plans. He will explain that he will not to speak to anyone other than Kruk. Report back to Garkor. You will need to find and kill Kruk to create a Greegree from his remains. Head onto the hill west of the main gate to where the Monkey archers are; one of them should have a talk option. Talk to the monkey, and asks him where Kruk is. He will tell you "there is only one way out of town." # Head back down the hill and you should see some tracks/footprints. Follow them to a hidden trapdoor near a tree. (The trapdoor is south of the northern transport-icon.) # Go inside and you will be in Kruk's Dungeon (NOTE: If your inventory is full when you enter the trapdoor, your greegree will be dropped on the floor) # Kruk is located behind the handholds north of the entrance. You will have to walk across the whole dungeon which is full of traps, agility obstacles and monsters to reach him. There are two ways to approach the dungeon: The Agility Method (70+ Recommended): NOTE: The correct path is random for every player. The agility section will consist of many obstacles in which there is only one correct path. You will often have to find out which course is the right way using trial and error. If you have taken the wrong obstacle you will fall and a message will notify you that "Something about this route feels wrong." When you fail and fall through the ground you will come to an underground area filled with first, Maniacal monkeys (use Protect from Melee) and later on, Maniacal Monkey Archers (use Protect from Missiles). To return to the higher level, find the vine which you can climb up. * To begin the agility method, you will want to start heading east. When you first begin the course you will come across the "Dodgy Ground". All you have to do is to follow the flat-looking parts of the ground. (Stepping onto one of the parts covered with an "X" will result in you setting off the trap and you will fall.) * Continue passing obstacles until you reach a very large room filled with the Dodgy Ground. You will need to get to the door on the east side. Follow the correct path on the ground, until you make it to the chest. Search the chest to receive the Bronze Key. Go back out onto the Dodgy Ground and make your way north. Use your bronze key on another door to continue through the maze. * (NOTE: '''It may be useful to acquire two or more Bronze Keys from the chest if you need to teleport out before reaching the end of the dungeon.) * Keep passing obstacles until you reach an open area with maniacal monkeys. There will be two paths here going east and west. Pray melee and take the path that doesn't start with a web. After passing a few more obstacles you will make it to another Dodgy Ground area. Search the walls until you find a secret entrance in which you can use to return to this spot. It would be wise to bank here if needed because just past the dodgy ground you will be fighting Kruk. '''The Tanking Method: *'''If you choose this method you MUST bring a slash weapon to break webs and a pickaxe to clear rocks.'' Recommended:' Good tanking equipment * The dungeon is in a oval sort of shape so it is pretty straightforward to navigate your way through it. The tunnels are all multi-combat and you will have to tank groups of highly aggressive monkeys that use melee and ranged. * There are plenty of monsters along the way. As you will be running through the monsters, use Protect from Missiles as the Maniacal monkeys walk and will usually be able to hit you once before you get away from them, while the Maniacal Monkey Archers have a longer range. * Once you reach the end of the dungeon there is a wall that you can investigate for a shortcut back to Kruk's lair, in case you fail or want to bank(the wall appears the same as the other walls until you investigate it). The western route wall is located before the last "dodgy ground" obstacle. The eastern route wall is located before the entrance to Kruk's lair. * Like the agility method, there will only be one route for each player. If you go the wrong way, you'll be notified when you try to cut webs ("This web is too strong for you to slash.") * There is also a group of chests which also contains a key; you'll be told to open another chest nearby if the one you try to unlock does not budge. Killing Kruk: WARNING!: Kruk can be very difficult to kill. The lair is instanced which means any dropped items will disappear and cannot be reclaimed. ''' * When you enter the room with Kruk there will be some short dialog. Then turn on '''protect from missiles and attack Kruk. He can hit up to 33. Kruk has no particular weakness to any attack style. One easy method of defeating him is to "flinch" him by luring him into a certain spot where you can hide behind a corner, attack him and return to the spot before he can retaliate, and repeat the process after his health bar disappears from the screen to avoid any damage from being taken. Kruk needs to be one square north-east of you with a corner in between, else it might not work. * After defeated, take''' Kruk's paw' and exit the dungeon. * You now need to make a Kruk monkey greegree. You must navigate through the tunnel you originally trekked through during the original Monkey Madness. '''NOTE: '''Wearing a greegree will prevent you from being attacked by the undead monkeys and spiders inside, but falling rocks will still damage you. It is highly advised to bring a stamina potion, super energy potions and food when going to Zooknock. * Speak to Zooknock and talk to him about the quest you are on, he will create you the Kruk monkey greegree. * Wield your new greegree and speak with King Awowogei. He will reveal that the monkeys are planning another attack with the help of some troll generals. With this information, talk with Garkor to finish chapter II. Chapter III Head to the Troll Stronghold near the troll generals there will be Kob, fight him (pray melee or safespot by walking through the door, he can't walk through it). It is very wise to '''activate your melee protection prayer BEFORE engaging in the dialogue and accepting his challenge', as he can hit very high before you have the chance to run through the door. Note that Kob can hit through protect from melee, although he will deal far less damage if it is on. When he nears death, Kob will beg for mercy and agree to not help the monkeys. You will then need to go to Gu'Tanoth and find Keef, who can be found near the other ogre city guards past all the bridges (where you solved the riddle a guard gave you in the Watchtower Quest). You may need to bring 20 coins to pass the bridge again (Or steal the rock cake from the stalls nearby, make sure to use it on the guard and not eat it). Challenge Keef to a deathmatch; like Kob, Keef can hit through protection prayers, albeit at a reduced output. As Keef is a large NPC, you can use the nearby tree, for example, as a safespot. Be sure to activate protect from melee before you enter the dialogue with him. When Keef nears death, he will beg for mercy and agree not to help the monkeys. Note: '''before returning to Garkor, it is recommended that you equip weight-reducing clothing and bring energy, super energy, or stamina potions for the final section of the chapter. Return to Garkor to tell him that the ogres and trolls have agreed not to help the monkeys. He will tell you to go and look for Le Smith, who can be found somewhere on Ape Atoll on the rooftops or other high places within the city. Common locations are: * On top of the bridge that connects the two watchtowers of the entrance * Top floor of the jail * Top floor of the building next to the rune stall * Top floor of the broken building next to the monkey child and aunt * On the bridge connecting the two hills over the gate Speak with Le Smith and he will inform you that the monkeys are constructing a fleet of ships on the west coast of Ape Atoll. Talk to Garkor before heading west to the coast of Ape Atoll. While wielding the Kruk greegree, speak with the monkey by the rowboat. He will take you to the platform. Now on the platform, you will be transformed back into human form. You will have to collect 6 satchels, fill them with explosives, and then place the charges around the platform. Begin by following the main path, skipping the first ladder you get to. Continue until there is a ladder at a dead end. Go up the ladder and continue south until you reach another ladder. Climb down this ladder and follow the path to find the satchels. Make sure to collect 6 satchels before going back up the ladder you just climbed down, around the corner, and back down to the first floor. Return to the first ladder you encountered, climb up, and follow the path around until you reach another ladder. Climb down this ladder and follow the path north and you will eventually reach a barrel with the explosives. Fill up '''all '''of your satchels before making your way to each of the locations where charges must be placed. '''WARNING: If you are caught by the guards, you will lose the explosives out of the satchels and need to refill them. Your charges, however, will stay attached to the compromised structure. Note: You can avoid having to wait in safe spots to progress through the maze by running past the guards at corners, preventing you from being caught. This drastically reduces the amount of time you will spend on this section. Charges must be placed on the two support beams on the ground floor, two floorboards on the middle floor, and two gas canisters on the top floor. After you have placed all of the charges, make your way back to the beginning of the maze or simply allow a monkey guard to catch you, then board the boat to leave the platform. A game message will appear notifying you that the platform has exploded once you have left. Make sure you have a hammer and chisel before returning to Kruk's Dungeon. Alternatively, if you forgot to bring them, you can search the crates downstairs where you fight the gorillas until you find one of each. After reporting back to Garkor, head back to Kruk's Dungeon where you defeated Kruk in the maze. You can skip traversing the maze by heading north and using the monkey bars with Kruk's greegree equipped. There should be a passage to enter once you have crossed the monkey bars, in the room just past where Kruk was found. Make sure to equip Kruk's greegree and enter. Walk through the big doors straight ahead, and climb onto the stunted demonic gorilla. Glough will order you to send the tortured gorillas back in their cages; send three of them back in the cages by attacking them; using Protect from Melee will help to negate the damage. Once complete, a cutscene will play; click the holding pad on the floor to get off of the stunted gorilla. Tamper with the device to receive a charged onyx. Chisel the gem to create a deconstructed onyx, then put it back into the device. Investigate the incubation chamber to confirm that they have been corrupted, and then report to Garkor. Garkor will tell you to report to King Awowogei that his plans have been foiled. Do this, and return to Garkor. At this point, a cut-scene will play showing Glough proceeding with his attack plans anyways. Chapter IV Report to King Narnode Shareen that the Gnome Stronghold will be attacked by the airship. Recruit Nieve for help in defending. Kill 4 creatures and a message will say you have killed enough. Head northwest of The Grand Tree and talk to Garkor. Go through the crash site and enter the Crash Site Cavern, passing the tortured gorillas outside. Prepare to fight two Tortured and Demonic Gorillas. After the cutscene ends, the Tortured gorillas will move in and attack; these are slightly stronger than the ones you fought outside and can use multiple combat styles. When you kill one of the Tortured gorillas, a Demonic gorilla will jump down into the fight. The Demonic gorillas are far stronger, boasting more health and damage. Most notably is their ability to use protection prayers which act similarly to the player's prayers in a PvM situation (Player vs. Monster); however, Verac's set WILL NOT hit through when they pray melee, so you must bring two forms of combat if you kill them normally. Note: Like the Kruk fight, this area is instanced. DO NOT BRING ITEMS YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO LOSE. The Demonic Gorillas have all three attack styles. Their white 'throwing' attack is ranged, green is magic and fighting melee is melee. Protect accordingly. It is also possible to let Nieve kill all 4 Gorillas for you. Wait for her to start attacking one of the Gorillas then run out of the room and hide behind the pile of rocks. For the Demonic Gorillas, ensure that they are not using Protect from Melee; if they are, keep attacking them until they change prayers so Nieve can hit them. Nieve will not attack the gorillas if you use "call pet", it will take Nieve a bit of time to aggro the gorillas if you end the cutscene early, let the cutscene end to one of the gorillas attacking you. Note: If Nieve disappears at any time, she will be outside the Grand Tree. If you cannot find her there, logging out and then logging back in will return her. You can also hit the "Call pet" button. Once all four are killed, Glough will drink the mutagen and transform into a giant, collapsing a boulder on Nieve and killing her. Ignore the Elysian spirit shield that appears on the ground, as it is simply a dust version of the actual item and cannot be banked. The player will need to fight Glough in three separate chambers which he goes to when his health falls. You can bank after killing the gorillas by teleporting out and going back. You will not have to fight them again. For Struggling Players: '''If you are having difficulty killing all the gorillas, simply kill the first two that appear, then leave the room and hide. Nieve will attack and kill the remaining gorillas regardless of where you are in the cavern. If they are praying melee, use range attacks until they switch to range, and then leave again. Nieve will only attack the last monster you were in combat with. '''Chapter V Note: If the player leaves the chamber through teleportation, death or through the exit at any point during the fight with Glough, all progress is reset back to the first phase. Like the gorilla fight, this section is instanced so DO NOT bring items you do not want to lose. In the first room, Glough attacks using melee and can be killed safely from the hallway using ranged or magic. In the second room, Glough uses ranged attacks, stomping the ground and dealing up to 30+ damage. It is suggested to activate Protect from Missiles as this lessens the damage greatly. Glough can once again be attacked safely by luring him back into the first room and standing close to the north wall. In the third and final room, Glough will now be able to attack the player using both melee and magic attacks. Glough's melee attack can send you flying backwards and dealing up to 66 damage '''as a result. For this reason, it is recommended that players keep their health at 80+ to avoid dying as a result of this attack. '''Protect from Melee is highly suggested if using melee equipment to attack him. Glough's magic attack drags the player within distance of his melee attack. However, it may be exploited to only allow for damage from his magic attack. To do this, use a strong ranged weapon such as the Toxic blowpipe, stand one square west of Glough, and attack. Whenever he teleports you to him using his magic attack, quickly return to the square just west of him and continue attacking him. Protect from Magic '''is highly recommended if using ranged or magic to kill Glough. Another technique to use is when Glough teleports you to him, '''Protect from Melee and use melee attacks. When Glough pushes you away, Protect from Missiles and use ranged attacks. The toxic blowpipe and whip are great weapon choices. Also a dragon halberd or crystal halberd work wonderfully to chunk glough's health. Once Glough falls to zero health, the chambers begin to collapse. You will automatically be teleported outside the cavern before being instructed to report back to King Narnode. A cutscene will ensue where Awowogei will negotiate a peace treaty with King Narnode Shareen. Congratulations, quest complete! Note: If you and Glough die at the same time, you will have to repeat the entire fight again. Rewards *4 Quest points *Access to the Crash Site Cavern *25,000 Slayer XP *20,000 Agility XP *15,000 Thieving XP *15,000 Hunter XP *Ability to communicate with monkeys in Ape Atoll without the M'speak amulet *Access to Ape Atoll without the use of Monkey greegrees *Access to Ape Atoll bank and Oobapohk's Javelin Store *Access to new glider spot directly to Ape Atoll *2 x 50,000 XP Rewards from Duke in your choice of Magic, Ranged, Attack, Defence, Strength or Hitpoints. Found on the hill east of main gate of Ape Atoll. (Walk up west hill, and climb the ladder to reach the east hill.) *A Royal seed pod which provides unlimited teleports to the Grand Tree. *A Monkey can be found in one of the crates at the Crash Site. It is purely cosmetic and can be equipped in the cape slot. *The ability to re-fight Glough by gazing into the Burning brazier in Zooknocks house. *Access to a new maniacal monkey hunting area where Glough's laboratory used to be in Kruk's Dungeon. Music unlocked *Monkey Trouble *Monkey Business *Monkey Sadness *Monkey Badness Trivia *This quest is the first quest to be classified as a Grandmaster quest in Old School RuneScape, as well as being the first Old School-exclusive quest. *A log in screen competition was held the week before release to use a player-made log in screen to commemorate the first quest to be released on Old School RuneScape. The winner of the competition, '''''Golden Pleb, was promised a 3D printed model of a demonic gorilla and a t-shirt signed by the Old School RuneScape team. *The quest was planned to be released to Old School RuneScape on the 5th of May, but was delayed by a day after deciding that further testing was needed.